User blog:TP87/Mixing ERB Episode 10: Donald Trump vs Ebeneezer Scrooge
Lyrics 'Donald Trump:' Dump up, Dickens, I'm about to take a Scrooge of a wake! On this little, grumpy lonely miserable homely! I'm like the stump on a Jay-Z tree, you're like the star. I'm not getting for my trump but you're still knowing hearted! You make me of Tiny Timmy in a TB, cause you touch me. Keep your bikini from my ex wife away from me, don't even disgust me! I don't remind hands, I don't shake fans, I make clocks faster than Christmas lands! Even Christmas knows what a pimp I am, I got my name on the front of the fuck, man! My raps'll think you, make you haunting you're going emcee! You're about to get insanely whooped by three insanes of the ethereal strike! So when the rapper planes, prepare to enter a world of 2-Chainz pain! Cause I'm out, I got my own business problems, call me Christmas! 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' How dare you scare me when I'm rapping in my chair! You're a phantom nap-crapping apparition. I ain't disturbed of this random spitting, haunt all you want, I don't believe! I do not believe in hair and I don't care about that ghost! 'J. P. Morgan:' Don't panic JP Morgan, but you're about to run! I'm Sebastian, the Monopoly Mustache! Who's properly rocking the Ghost of Rich dudes Past! Yo, I crash the railroad, I dump these curses! You got run on a purse, now you're kissed at the heart. You should have made like Scrooge, and pissed at the girl! Because your poorness is the track that's gonna tear you apart. What good is your bench if you're greedy in your world? 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' Bah picture, your life doesn't frighten me, they're past! What unnerves me the most is your gross business success ! Ghosts and Proboscis, that's the rap I've affected. So enough with your humbugs from the atrociousness. I'm not selected! 'Kanye West:' Well you're about to be Ebeneezy. I'm the Azizy of what's right now! Just take a friend from easy! You missing the point right now. There's more to work than your life, take it Yeezy ! Even I can make time for ghosts. Best put some lessons on your money! Cause you don't do the spirit of Homeless. If you knew than you would at this moment! Be sharing your wish list with some of the Christmas! 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' Wait! This isn't harkening, oh, this is Donald's spectre. Actually, NO!. Hapenning back to the dead maddening agony. I still am expecting a final lecture! 'The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come:' scream 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' BOO! 'The Ghost of Christmas Yet To Come:' You're gonna cry! No one to breath and no one to die! Alone by yourself on the regret of your death. With the hands of grave on your last dying love! Cause you've chosen the name of a innocent man! With Tiny Tim's selifsh bed on your stench! The penance you pay for the way you write. Is behaved as plain as the path on this blood! 'Ebenezer Scrooge:' Are these the chances of courses that may be only, or things that will be? If I depart from my thing can they show? Say it is thus with what you change me! I promise to mend my Christmas. A friend to all men is what I haven't become! It's Way! I will miss my chance to be different, WHO WON? 'Announcer:' God bless us everyone! Category:Blog posts